Who's Anime is it
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: This is my first who's line type fic so please keep that in mind.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own None of these characters so don't sue me and say I did.  
I've read a couple of these and decided to make one of my own. This is my first one of these, keep that in mind.  
  
  
Who's Line Is It Anyway?  
  
  
Washu: "Good evening everybody and welcome to Whose line is it anyway? my way. What I did was use my dimensional portal to gather some people to preform this show with me. Now lets meet our first stars of the show. Give my gun back, Heero Yuy. Give my steak back, Son Goku. Give my Sakuya back, Lord Tenchi, Give My manga back, Serena Tsukino. I'm your host Little Washu. Now lets have some fun."  
  
Wahsu walks down from the audience and sits in her chair as her little helpers get her a cup of coffee.  
  
Washu: Now lets go over the rules. I'm going to read these cards with audience suggestions and stuff on them and give you guys little skits to act out. If you don't, you'll be turned into a water sprite. Afterwards I give out points, which are worthless because they mean nothing, just like a Jenny Craig for Ghandi. The winner(s) gets to do something with me and the loser(s) become water sprites anyway, or returned to your own world." quietly, "or both."  
  
Washu looks over the first card then looks over the four "guests." Causing them to get nervous.  
  
Washu: "OK our first game is for all four of you. It's called Props. What I'm going to do is give you guys some props and you have to come up with as many funny things to do with them as you can."  
  
Goku and Heero get two curved peices of pipe making a U shape out of each one. Serena and Tenchi recieved a big flat red circle.  
  
Goku: says to Heero who is holding the pipes like an M, "I'd like a Big Mac, Large Fries, Large Soda, Apple Pie,..."  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ  
  
Serena: walks up to Tenchi and holds out the circle, "This HulaHoop you sold me doesn't work. I'd like a refund."  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ  
  
Heero: Holds up the pipes to make an E shape, "And this children is how you make the letter E. Any questions?" Goku raises his hand.  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ  
  
Tenchi: moves to the other end of the platform, "Ok throw the frisbee." Serena throws it at Tenchi, hitting his head and he falls to the ground.  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ  
  
Heero: he and Goku each hold one of the pipes behind their head like their going to throw them, "Here we are in the quarterfinals for the boomerang championships."  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ  
  
Serena: Holding circle up to her head, "Why do I always get these huge pimples right before a date?" Tenchi makes a knocking sound and pretends to hold out flowers before staring at hte circle.  
  
BUZZ  
BUZZ  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Washu: Okay that was great 1,000,000 points to the writer of this fic for using the greatest scientist in the universe. Our next game is called Who's line. This is for Heero and Tenchi. I'm going to give them a set of lines to use during their skit and they need to put them in their pocket until they use one. Their scene is, Heero is getting his Gundam repaired and his haggling with the cheif engineer, Tenchi, and trying to get him to lower his fee."  
  
Tenchi: Wiping hands like he's cleaning them off, "Well your bill comes out to 500,000,000 dollars."  
  
Heero: "Isn't that a little much? Can't you lower the price a tad?"  
  
Tenchi: "I'm practiaclly giving away my services for a huge Gundam of this size, including the Zero System."  
  
Heero: "Well I'm tempted to give you a peice of my mind and tell you what I think about your services."  
  
Tenchi: crosses arms, "Go ahead and tell me anyway."  
  
Heero: Pulls out a line from his pocket, "Ok, You look hot in that miniskirt."  
  
Tenchi: Pretends to pull down on a skirt, "Well I don't normally wear these but Ryoko hid my pants again."  
  
Heero: "How many girls are you living with now?"  
  
Tenchi: "Well, Ayeka's mothers came down to live with us, Nagi is also staying there, the entire Galexy police is staying there. I tell ya not a day goes by that I don't here someone say," pulls out a line, "Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah yeah.  
  
Heero: "You should start charging rent to stay there, you would be richer then Bill gates."  
  
Tenchi: "I know, Bill Clinton is always calling and asking me for tips."  
  
Heero: "Is he still the president?"  
  
Tenchi: "No he was impeached and now there's a new president."  
  
Heero: Holds hand hear his ear like he's holding a radio. "I just recieved the signal for when Zechs is attacking."  
  
Tenchi: "Whats the signal?"  
  
Heero: Pulls out a line from his pocket. "Spoooooooooooooooooooooooon!"  
  
Tenchi: "Who made that signal up? The Tick?"  
  
Heero: "Yeah, we voted Relena away and picked him to lead."  
  
Tenchi: "Ok. You can pay me later, but you must answer one more question for me." pulls out another line. "What are you doing friday night?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Washu: "Ok three points for the both of you and negetive five hundred for the person who wrote that last line."  
  
The camera zoom in on Yamcha snickering in the audience just before he turns into a water sprite.  
  
Washu: "Much better. Now our next game is called Lets make a date. Serena is going to be on a dating show and the others are going to be the bachelors for her to choose from. Each of you guys have a strange quirk or identity they she'll have to guess at the end."  
  
Serena: "Bachelor number one, I like to walk along the beach and smell the sea air. What would we do on our date?  
  
Heero: -At a strip bar- Just stares forward for a while with a straight face.  
  
Serena: "Okay. Bachelor number two. I love to have fun at the arcade. Where do you like to hang out?"  
  
Tenchi: -Trying to hide Sakuya from Ryoko and Ayeka- nervously "I don't hang out. I stay in my apartment all day after school. I don't see anyone. Honest.  
  
Serena: "Sure. Bachelor number three, Lets say we were on a date and someone tried to mug us. What would you do?"  
  
Goku: -Under the influence of the Zero system- "I'll pick him up anf BLAST him into a million peices, then I'll blast those peices into peices, and those peices into peices and....."  
  
Serena: Staring wide eyed at Goku. "Remind me not to make you angry. Bachelor number one, lets say I'm having financial trouble and I have no money to get home, what would you do?"  
  
Heero: Taking several ones out of his wallet and holding one up, "I'd give you this one of you dance over here."  
  
Serena: quietly, "later," normal voice, Bachelor number two same question."  
  
Tenchi: "What makes you think I'll know where you live? I only go from school, my apartment and the shrine and Sak... Uh and nowhere else."  
  
Serena: "Sure whatever. Bachelor number three?"  
  
Goku: "I can pick you up and throw you in the sky and you'll land back at home and while I'm up there, I'll destroy anything that gets infront of me, Bwahahahahahaha."  
  
Serena: "Well that would save on gas money, I guess. Bachelor number one, If we were on a date and another girl walked by, what would you do?"  
  
Heero: "I'd give her some dollar bills too and have you both dance for me."  
  
Serena: "You don't get many dates do you? Bachelor number two, same question."  
  
Tenchi: "Why would we be on a date, I have no time for dates, I don't even have time for my girlf.. I mean my work and all. I spend my time alone." Whispers, "No you can't come out yet."  
  
Serena: "Moving on, I'm almost afraid to ask but, Bachelor number three?"  
  
Goku: "She would be in our way so I'd kill her then I'd kill the next person that comes by and then I'd keep going until I kill them all." Starts panting like a maniac  
  
Serena: "You're starting to scare me."  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Washu: "Alright that was good. Serena, can you guess who they are?"  
  
Serena: "Heero was a pimp?"  
  
Washu: "Nope. He was at a..."  
  
Serena: "He was at a srtip club."  
  
BUZZ  
  
Serena: "Tenchi was hiding something."  
  
BUZZ  
  
Washu: "It was Sakuya, but since she is just Yugi's shodaw I'll count it.  
  
Serena: "Goku is insane?"  
  
BUZZ  
  
Washu: "He's under the influence of the Zero system, but it's the same thing. A hundred points for all of you. Our next game is questions only. This will be for all four of you again, we'll start with Tenchi and Heero and the scene is, You're at a movie theater and you're trying to get a ticket for a sold out movie. Whenever you're ready go."  
  
Tenchi: "Can I help you sir?"  
  
Heero: "Can I get a ticket for the new Macross movie?"  
  
Tenchi: "Can't you see we're sold out?"  
  
Heero: "Then why are you still here selling tickets?"  
  
Tenchi: "Don't you want to see a different movie?"  
  
Heero: "What do I have to do to get a ticket to the movie?"  
  
Tenchi: "I thought I told you we're sold out."  
  
BUZZ  
  
Goku walks up.  
  
Goku: "You here to see the Teletubbies movie too?"  
  
Heero: trying to hold back laughter, "No."  
  
BUZZ  
  
Serena: "Did I miss the new movie yet?"  
  
Goku: "Which movie did you want to see?"  
  
Serena: "Would you believe the new Sailor V movie?"  
  
Goku: "How many movies are they showing here?"  
  
Serena: "Don't you know?"  
  
Goku: "I thought you worked here."  
  
Serena: "Do I look like the kind of person who would work here?"  
  
Goku: "Yes."  
  
BUZZ  
  
Goku: "I meant Yes?"  
  
Tenchi: "Who are you?"  
  
Serena: "Madonna?"  
  
Tenchi: "Don't you remember your own name?"  
  
Serena: "Can I get in the new Sailor V. movie?"  
  
Tenchi: "Can't you see we're sold out of that one too?"  
  
Serena: "Do you have any movies not sold out?"  
  
Tenchi: "What do you think?"  
  
Serena: "I don't.."  
  
BUZZ  
  
Serena: "Know."  
  
Heero: without stopping, "It's you again." starts walking back.  
  
BUZZ  
  
Serena: to Heero, "That was fast." to Tenchi, "How you doin'?"  
  
Tenchi: "I doin' fine."  
  
BUZZ  
BUZZ  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Washu: like soup nazi from Seinfield, "No points for you." Normally, "Now then after tallying up my score board, the winner is, drum roll please, Lord Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi: "What do I win."  
  
Washu: "You don't have to preform in this last skit."  
  
Tenchi: "Yesssssssss."  
  
Washu: "The rest of us are going to do a World's Worst. This is where Tenchi will draw suggestions from our audience and read them and we have to act out the worst idea or thing to do. Lets get started."  
  
Tenchi: "This is the worst thing to do while in a car with friends."  
  
Heero: Pretends to hold a button, "Mission accepted."  
  
Tenchi: "Worst thing for you to say when running for presidency."  
  
Washu: "And I promise to hire a new intern every week."  
  
Serena: "Presidential slumber parties."  
  
Tenchi: "Worst thing to say to Heero Yuy."  
  
Serena: Like Relena Peacecraft, "Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrroooooooo."  
  
Goku: "And this is the self destruct button."  
  
Tenchi: "Worst people to invite to dinner."  
  
Washu and Heero push Goku and Serena out front.  
  
Tenchi: "Worst desguise to wear."  
  
Goku: "Tinky winky"  
  
Washu: "There now I look like Dennis Rodman."  
  
Goku: "I love you, you love me."  
  
Tenchi: "Worst people to date,"  
  
Goku: uses instant transmission to bring in Master Roshi.  
  
Heero: Holds up the Yamcha water sprite.  
  
Serena: "Hello, my name is Raye Hino."  
  
Tenchi: "Last one. Worst thing to tell your enemy."  
  
Serena: "In the name of justice I'm Serena Tsukino, I mean Sailor Moon."  
  
Goku: "If you squeeze tighter, you can pop my head off.  
  
Washu: "Use my laser gun to kill us. Your's is broken."  
  
Heero: "I ran out of ammo, my shields broken and I lost my beam sword."  
  
BUZZ  
BUZZ  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Washu: "Thank you every one and good bye, See you next time." 


	2. Who's anime is it again

  
Washu: "Welcome once again to my version of Whose line is it anyway. This time I used my dimensional gates to get new contestants, now we have more games for our conntestants to play. This weeks guinney pigs... I mean guests are; Lets get cookin' with Lita Kino; Don't bother me, Prince Vegeta; The little firecraker From Generation X, Jubilation Lee; and our special guest, (and the writer of this,) Kojiro Takamashi. Lets get started and have some fun."  
  
Kojiro: "Just remember what could happen if I have to do anything I don't like."  
  
Washu: "I remember. Our first game is called Scenes from a hat. This is a game where the audience wrote some suggestions down on these cards and I draw one out and give them a theme for them to act out. Our first one is, Worst people to make mad.  
  
Kojiro and Vegeta walk out on stage.  
  
Washu: "like I didn't see that comming. Now books you'd give to your friends."  
  
Lita: "Here you go Serena. The joy of eating less."  
  
Kojiro: "Here ya go Trowa, How to aim."  
  
Washu: "Worlds worst T.V. show."  
  
Kojiro: "Hello Kitty."  
  
Vegeta: "I love you, you love me."  
  
Kojiro and the audience breaks down in hysterical laughter.  
  
Vegeta: "Silence or you shall feel my wrath."  
  
Washu: "Phrases that make you want to hurt someone."  
  
Kojiro: "Is that your final answer?"  
  
Vegeta: rapidly "And then, and then, and then, and then, and then..."  
  
Jubilee: "This won't hurt a bit."  
  
Lita: "Just a few questions."  
  
Buzzzzzzz.  
  
Washu: "Okay that was kinda slow to start. Now on to Party Quirks. Vegeta will be hosting a party, and the others are going to look in the evelopes under their chairs and get their special quirk or identity. I'll buzz them in one at a time and Vegeta has to guess who they are."  
  
Vegeta: "I'll let my guest get their own darn food. Stupid censors cut out all the lines I want to say."  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
Vegeta: "That's not the normal buzzer. Hello Kojiro."  
  
Kojiro: switching between his good side and his bad side. "Hey vegeta whazzaup? Where's all the food at?"  
  
Vegeta: "It's self serve. You find it you serve it."  
  
Kojiro: "What!?! You dare defy me my food? I need snickers, Rolos and Twix Now, or I shall blow up the planet."  
  
Ding-dong  
  
Vegeta: "There's a line for that. Hello Miss Kino."  
  
Lita: Lita from the WWF. "Hello, thanks for inviting me to the party." Pulls a body slam on Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Turns SSJ. "Now you shall pay for that."  
  
Kojrio: Punches Vegeta in the head to get him to stop. "No one messes with Lita while I'm around."  
  
Vegeta: "I forgot." gets body slamed by Lita again followed by a camel clutch.  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
Vegeta: "Get off me Lita, who do I look like? One of the Dudley Boys?"  
  
Buzzzz  
  
Jubilee: get hyper around people she finds attractive, (8p) sluggishly "Hi Vegeta, how are you today. That's good. I 'm going to get something to eat." Walks next to Kojiro. Very hyper, "Hey Kojiro how's it going? I'm doin' great. I beat up Sabretooth with Logan yesterday, then I went to the mall and then the food court was out of pizza which made me really mad and then I went on a shopping spree to go get over that, then I went to..."  
  
Vegeta: "You need to stay away from sugar when you're near the food."  
  
Washu: "Close but not quite right."  
  
Vegeta: "You need to calm down around Kojiro."  
  
Buzzzz  
  
  
Kojiro: "This really is a cool house? Is it one of the Capsule Corp. houses? Tell me know or I'll rip your head off and feed it to my dog."  
  
Vegeta: "No it's a normal house. And I don't remember inviting Mr. multi personalities."  
  
Buzzzz  
  
Washu: "Close enough. Now we move onto a game called, hoe down. This is for all four of you with the help of Duo of Gundam Wing on Guitar and Dorothy of Big O on the piano. Now I need a topic for this hoe down. Anyone got a good idea?"  
  
Master Roshi: "Baywatch girls."  
  
Washu: "I said good ideas."  
  
Yamcha: "Quack quack."  
  
Washu: "Oops, I forgot he's still a water sprite from the last show." Turns Yamcha back to normal  
  
Yamcha: "I said anime."  
  
Kojiro: "That's a good one."  
  
Washu: "Very well, we'll do the Anime hoe down. Whenever you hear the music begin."  
  
Hoe down music starts.  
  
Lita: "My friend Serena watches anime all day, She can even remember all the words that they say, I keep telling her to get to school, but she'd rather get her Darien into the pool.  
  
Vegeta: "I'm on the best anime it's called DBZ, defeating my opponents comes rather easily, then I found Kakarot and all went to the HFIL, But now I have access to unlimited hair gel.  
  
Kojiro mouths I knew it.  
  
Jubilee: "I watch anime whenever I can, it's even cooler if it's from Japan, But I fight so much I rarely have the time, but now I just can't think of another thing to rhyme."  
  
Kojiro: "I'm a really big fan of any anime, I would watch it at all hours of the day, You may call me a rather big otaku, then I'll hop in a gundam and destroy Char's pink Zaku"  
  
All: "Destroy Char's pink Zaku."  
  
Char in audience: "It's not pink, it's red."  
  
Kojiro: "Have you even seen the figures for your Mobile Suits? They're all pink."  
  
Washu: "Let's get onto the next game before Kojiro does something to Char. Our next game is called, Superheros. Kojiro will be an unlikley super hero and will name the next person who comes in to the game and they will name the next and then that person will name the last. Got it? Good. Right now I need the name of an unlikely superhero for Kojiro."  
  
Char: "Girly man."  
  
Kojiro fires a Psycho flash at Char, leaving hin black and burned.  
  
James: "Dog man."  
  
audience moves away from James as he and the seats around him are destroyed by repeated Psycho Flashs, Shadow Bombs, and Rising Infernos.  
  
Kojiro: "Anyone else got an insulting name so I can kill them  
  
Shiro: "Great Saiyaman." ducks and covers head.  
  
Washu: "Seeing as Shiro is still there, I take it he approved."  
  
Kojiro: "Actually I been wanting to do something about him."  
  
Gohan: "Hey. What's wrong with Saiyaman?"  
  
Washu: "Now we need a crisis."  
  
Cye: "The Ginyu force is back."  
  
Washu: "Perfect. Okay Saiyaman, the Ginyu Force is back and need you to stop them. Whenever you're ready, go."  
  
Kojiro: Doing stupid poses and dance moves, "I am the Great Saiyaman." stops poseing, "There the new dance moves should get criminals to stop and stare at me like an idiot until I can disarm and arrest them. Oh no, the Ginyu Force is back. They probably are jealous that my dancing skill are better than theirs and wast to try to hurt me. I know my super friends can help me so I can practice dancing."  
  
Vegeta: "What was so important? I was training."  
  
Kojiro: "Thank goodness you're here, hair gel man."  
  
Vegeta: "Yes, well I would have been here sooner, but my hair kept falling down in my eyes."  
  
Kojiro: "The Ginyu Force is back."  
  
Vegeta: "Just give them Brittany Spears again. They'll go away."  
  
Kojiro: "Last time they took her song to literaly and actually hit her. She's still unconcious."  
  
Jubilee: "Yo what's up?"  
  
Vegeta: "Look it's Lady Literaly. I wish she would just jump in a lake."  
  
Jubile: pretends to jump in a lakae and swim around for a while. "There now what's the problem?"  
  
Vegeta: "The Ginyu losers are here."  
  
Jubilee: "Oh is that all?"  
  
Vegeta: "Button your lip."  
  
Jubilee: Pretends to put a button through her lip and keeps her mouth closed.  
  
Lita: "I'm here. Now what?"  
  
Jubilee: "hmm hmmm hmmm hmmm." pretends to unbutton lip, "Good timing, Queen Cooks. The Ginyu losers are here."  
  
Lita: "I'll just give them some doughnuts and they'll leave. I have a whole store of them." Leaves the stage.  
  
Jubilee: "Well I'd better go too. I still have to finish another job. Some guy said he wanted to see his face in a toilet."  
  
Vegeta: "Now that's done with. I'm going to get more gel for my hair."  
  
Kojiro: "Excelent, another crisis diverted. Now I can get back to gay dancing, for I am," more stupid poses, "the Great Saiyaman."  
  
Buzzzz  
  
Washu: "That was good. Now on to the next game. It's called Props, and I believe one of the authors favorites. The teams will be Kojiro and Jubilee, and Lita and Vegeta. Kojiro and Jubilee here are your props." Hands them two black cone shaped objects, "And Lita and Vegeta, here are yours." Hands them two foam sticks. "Now when you're ready.  
  
Kojiro: Holds both cones like a beak, "It's a giant hungry bird, Ahhhhh."  
  
Buzz  
  
Vegeta: in deep voice holding one stick like a sword, "Luke, I mean Lita, I am your father."  
  
Buzz  
  
Jubilee: Kojiro holds both cones above her head in same was as before. "Why did I get stuck im a crane game?"  
  
Buzz  
  
Lita: "These noodles are way too big for the pot." Vegeta shakes his head.  
  
Buzz  
  
Kojiro & Jubilee: Holding cones to their heads like hats. "We're evil Smurfs. Tra la la la la lahahahahahah (evil like laughnig.)"  
  
Buzz  
  
Lita: holds one like a baseball bat, "Okay throw me a fast ball." Vegeta throws the other stick at her. "That was so fast the ball stretched."  
  
Buzz  
Buzz  
Buzzzzzz  
  
Washu: "That was great. I just realized I wasn't giving you guys points, but It doesn't matter since the points are worthless. Now on to another the authors fav. games, Whose Line. You should know how this game goes if you saw the last episode, so lets get started with Vegeta and Kojiro. Your scene is You are two tourists in New York City."  
  
Kojiro: "This is the Big Apple huh."  
  
Vegeta: Why do they call this city the Big Apple?"  
  
Kojiro: "It was founded by Issac Newton?" shrugs  
  
Vegeta: "I doubt it. Look at that tall green woman. Do you think she is the queen around here?"  
  
Kojiro: "I already asked some guy that."  
  
Vegeta: "What did he say?"  
  
Kojiro: "He looked me right in the eye and said," Pulls line from his pocket, "Your fly is open"  
  
Vegeta: "What does that mean?"  
  
Kojiro: "It meant my pants were unzipped, I just came out of the bathroom. But then he told me it was just a statue."  
  
Vegeta: "Why is it green?"  
  
Kojiro: "Some say it is because she is sea sick. What do you think?"  
  
Vegeta: Pulls line from his pocket, "I Think, There is a blue light special at K-Mart all week long."  
  
Kojrio: "Yes I know, Bulma already went. Do you think there are alot of stores here?"  
  
Vegeta: "Probably a city this size is made up of mostly stores. There aren't many houses here."  
  
Kojiro: "My father told me you wouldn't want to live in New York. I remember his exact words were," Pulls another line from his pocket, "Lather, Rinse, Repeat. He was drunk at the time and talking about how much it rains, or trying to remember how to wash his hair."  
  
Vegeta: "My father had a saying about this city too."  
  
Kojiro: "Oh yeah, How did it go?"  
  
Vegeta: Pulls another line from his pocket, "It went like this, Damn the Torpedos. He always hated big cities and wanted to blow them up."  
  
Buzzzz  
  
Washu: "Alright that was great. Moving on to our next game, which is for Lita and Jubilee. This game is called, 90 sec. alphabet, only there will be no time limit so you will go through the entire alphabet. Well need a letter to start with, anyone?"  
  
Kojiro: "Start with A."  
  
Washu: "Very well. your scene sill be, Jubilee is on a tour of a cave and Lita's the tour guide.  
  
Jubilee: "Are all caves this big?"  
  
Lita: "Because I've been in so many caves, I can honestly say, no."  
  
Jubilee: "Can you tell me a cave which isn't so big?"  
  
Lita: "Don't ask questions that are not about this cave."  
  
Jubilee: "Edgy aren't we?"  
  
Lita: "Follow me or you'll get lost in the cave."  
  
Jubilee: "Get real, I never get lost."  
  
Lita: "How do you not get lost?"  
  
Jubilee: "I Just use a map and compass."  
  
Lita: "Just a second, you don't have a map of the cave."  
  
Jubilee: "Kings don't need maps."  
  
Lita: "Let me think about what you just said, because I don't think Kings have anything to do with caves."  
  
Jubilee: "Maybe you should just give me a map."  
  
Lita: "Not unless you pay for it."  
  
Jubilee: "Open the store then."  
  
Lita: "Perhaps you should have gone before we entered the cave."  
  
Jubilee: "Quit telling me what to do."  
  
Lita: "Really, I'm just suggesting what you should do."  
  
Jubilee: "So stop it already."  
  
Lita: "Tell you what, I'll give you a map if you shut up for the rest of the tour."  
  
Jubilee: "Understood, but I'm not gotng to do it."  
  
Lita: "Very funny, would you rather leave the tour?"  
  
Jubilee: "Why would you do that to me?"  
  
Lita: "X'actly the reason you are doing right now."  
  
Jubilee: "You don't have the guts."  
  
Lita: "Zip yourself right out of the cave this minute."  
  
Jubilee: "Alright, alright."  
  
Washu: "You did better then I expected. Lets move one, we still have more skits to do. Next will be a game called, Song styles, this is for Vegeta, Kojiro and Lita. Vegeta and Kojiro are going to be selling an album and Lita will be singing short parts of the songs. Now we need an unlikely person or profession for songs to be made from."  
  
Goku: "Chef."  
  
Trunks: "My father."  
  
Vegeta: "Shut up Trunks."  
  
Mina: "Sailor V."  
  
Ryoko: "Tenchi."  
  
Amauro: "Gundams."  
  
Washu: "I'll just make one up, the topic shall be, songs of the villains. So whenever you guys are ready, get started.  
  
Kojiro: "We'll take you back to the movie, Titanic II Icebergs revenge, right after we tell you about this new album."  
  
Vegeta: "Ever since the beggining of battles there have been good guys and songs about them. Well what about the bad guys? I was a bad guy for a while on the hit show Dragon Ball Z. I later became a hero, but for a while I was a villain, and I heard many songs made up about us."  
  
Kojiro: "That's true Vegeta, and today we have gathered 500 songs on 1 C.D. called 'Chillin' with the Villains. If you get this great C.D. you get to hear such songs like from the Number 1 hit, 'I'm gonna beat the hero.'"  
  
(Bonnie Tyler's I need a Hero music starts.)  
  
Lita: "Where have all my henchmen gone and where did they all hide, Where's the street wise Hercule to be beat by the rising tide? Isn't there a way I can find the hero's weakest point? Then I'll be able to get out of this lousy joint. I'm gonna beat the Hero, I'm gonna kick his butt all through space. I'll beat him faster than Amara can race. I'm gonna beat the hero.  
  
Kojiro: "We have lots of songs on this c.d. like the popular hit song, 'I'll believe I will die.'  
  
(R. Kelly's I believe I can fly music starts.)  
  
Lita: "I used to think that I would not live on, And this is a very lousy song. But now I see the hero coming this way, and I think he wants to make me pay. If he can see it, then he will hit it, if he just believes it, there's nothing to it. I believe I will die, I believe I will touch the sky. I think I will see a day, when the hero will send me far away.  
  
Buzz  
  
Washu: "I'll end this now because two songs is enough and lita is having trouble making up the words. all the points go to Lita for her singing voice. Our next game is called Game Show. Vegeta you will be the host of a game show and Kojiro is the contestant. Jubilee will be the phone a friend. Get started when your ready."  
  
Vegeta: "Well you've made it to the quarter million dollar question, are you ready?"  
  
Kojiro: "I'm ready."  
  
Vegeta: "You have two life-lines left. Now the haf a million dollar question is, Which of these does not describe Hercule? A. strong, B. brave, C. big afro'd head, or D. popular."  
  
Kojiro: "Hmm, Hercule is strong compared to normal people, he proved that by dragging those tour busses, he's got a huge afro, so those can't be it. I'll need to use another life-line. The poll the audience."  
  
Vegeta: "Alright, we'll poll the audience The audience has a fourty-five to fifty five for brave and popular."  
  
Kojiro: I'll guess I'll go with B. brave. Hercule let his daughter fight crooks and he hid in his house. He's popular with the world but not with me you or the others. Final Answer."  
  
Vegeta: After a five minute pause, "Zzzz, huh, oh you're right for half a million dollars."  
  
Kojiro: "Yea hoo."  
  
Vegeta: Now for the Million dollar question, dah dum dum dum. We need to fix the music thing. Gundams are made from what substance? A. titanium, B. Adamantium, C. Gundanium, or D. stuff as hard as Kakarot's head."  
  
Kojiro: "This is a real hard one, I'll need to use my phone a friend."  
  
Jubilee: "Hello."  
  
Vegeta: "Wow, I didn't even tell AT&T to call her yet. Anyway I have Kojiro here going for the Million Dollar question and he need your help."  
  
Kojiro: Okay Jubilee, Gundams are made from what substance? A. Titanium, B. Adamantium, C. Gundanium, or D. Stuff as hard as Kakarot's head."  
  
Jubilee: "It's Gundanium. Nothing's harder than Goku's head and Logan had Adamantium bones and Mega Man has Titanium armor. I'm absolutly sure."  
  
Kojiro: "Thanks. I'll go with C. Final answer."  
  
Vegeta: "You would risk a million dollars on one girls answer. You trust her enough to give that answer and make me say, You've just won a million dollars."  
  
Kojiro: "Alright, but why did you take so long to tell me?"  
  
Vegeta: "All gamshow hosts are supposed to."  
  
Buzz  
  
Washu: "Well that was good. A hundred points to Kojiro. Now one more game before I announce the winner. This game is called show stopping number, and it's for Kojiro, Jubilee and Lita. What I'll do is give you guys a scene and I'll buzz in during the middle of it and you'll do a little musical number about the last line said. Your scene is, Jubilee, you and Lita are getting ready for a blind date who happens to be the same person, Kojiro.  
  
Jubilee: "I heard my date is a strong fighter."  
  
Lita: "Mine too, I wonder if they know each other."  
  
Jubilee: "They may have fought each other."  
  
Lita: "Well my date would beat up yours."  
  
Buzz  
  
Lita: (singing) "My date would beat up yours, he'll beat him to the ground. He'll beat him up so hard, your's won't make a sound."  
  
Jubilee: I doubt that. My date claims he would have won the world tournament if he had entered it."  
  
Lita: If you're so sure about that, then why don't we get our dates to fight after the movie?"  
  
Jubilee: "That's a good idea, but mine'll win."  
  
Buzz  
  
Jubilee (singing) "That's a good idea, getting our dates to fight. But mine'll win, because I know I'm right. He won't let me down, he should wear a fighting crown. My date would, win, the, fight."  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
Jubilee: "There's our dates now."  
  
Kojiro: "Hi I'm here to pick up... Uh oh, I did it again."  
  
Lita: "Did what again?"  
  
Kojiro: "I made a date with two women on the same day, same time."  
  
Jubilee: "You mean you're both of our blind dates?"  
  
Kojiro: "Looks like it."  
  
Buzz  
  
Kojiro: (singing) "Looks like it. I made two different dates. On the same day, why do I temp the fates. I won't let Goten, anymore, plan my dates before, I get a say in, who, he, picks."  
  
Jubilee: "I think we should still make him fight himself after the movie."  
  
Lita: "I think we should make him fight himself now."  
  
Kojiro: "You won't have to do that."  
  
Lita: "Well we won't spend our time fighting each other for your attention."  
  
Kojiro: "No problem." Preforms Multiform to make a copy of himself.  
  
Jubilee: "I guess that solves the problem then"  
  
Lita: "Lets go see Iron Monkey."  
  
Buzz  
buzz  
buzzzzzzz  
  
Washu: "That was very good. We'll be right back with the winner after this message from our sponser."  
  
Kojiro Takamashi: "Blah blah blah."  
  
Washu: "We're back. Tonight's winner is, Prince Vegeta. The rest of us are going to play, Let's make a date. Kojiro will be the contestant on a game show and we'll be the bachelorette 's."  
  
Kojiro: "Bachelorette number one. I've been told women like to be brought flowers. What are some thing you like to be brought on a first date?"  
  
Lita: (Launch from Dragon Ball) "Well I like candy and flowers just fine. Achoo, What about the gernades and sub machine guns? I could use a couple of those. Achoo."  
  
Kojiro: "Riiiiiight. Moving on. Bachelorette number two, If I took you anywhere you wanted to go, where would it be? And why."  
  
Washu: (herself) "I'd like you to take me to the lab. That way I could get lots of samples."  
  
Kojiro: "Would Tenchi mind. bachelorette number three, What would your ideal job be?"  
  
Jubilee: (Burger King employee) "My ideal job would be anything but fast food, except working for the highway dept."  
  
Kojiro: "That was a... cryptic answer. Bachelorette number one, If you had a lot to drink on a a date, how would you like for your date to act?"  
  
Lita: "First of all, I don't like to drink alot. If I did, then I would li...i...i...i...achoo. I would like him to leave me alone so I could order more to drink and then I could go rob another bank. Achoo."  
  
Kojiro: "You sound like a fun date. Bachelorette number two, I did very well in math during High school. What was your best subject?"  
  
Washu: "Best subject, I practically reinvented math, science, trig, computer science...."  
  
Kojiro: "I get the idea, thank you. Bachelorette number three, If there was a new Jim Carey movie comming out, would you like to go see it for a date?  
  
Jubilee: "Of course I would, just let me check my schedule, yay I get time off that day."  
  
Kojiro: "Good I'll pick you up at eight, if there was another Jim Carey movie comming out. Why won't he make a new movie. Bachelorette number one, If I dated another woman, what would your reaction be?"  
  
Lita: "I guess I would feel like it was over between us and I cou... cou... cou... achoo. I could rip you head off and ise it as a basket ball. Achoo."  
  
Kojiro: "Oh-kay. Bachelorette number two, I like to games during my time off. What do you like to do?"  
  
Washu: "I like to invent new power sources and weapons. I also collect samples from anyone I can."  
  
Kojiro: "Just stay away from me when you do. Bachelorette number three, same question."  
  
Jubilee: "I do whatever I can during my spare time." Makes beeping sound. "Aw man, now I got to work again. I guess I can't go to the movie after all."  
  
Kojiro: There was no movie to begin with.  
  
Buzz  
buzz  
buzzzzzzzz  
  
Washu: "Thank you. This may be my last time to host the whose anime show, unless I get many fanletters saying they want me to stay. Until then, Good bye, Good luck, and Bon voyagee."  
  
If you wan't washu to stay the host, please review and tell me. If not, tell me who you want to be the next host. The winner get to be in the next fic. 


End file.
